


priorities

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Confessions, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Happy Ending, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: “You’re such a dick,” Nines muttered.“I called you an ambulance,” Gavin offered.“Never mind,” Nines said.When Nines gets hurt on the job, his android partner, Gavin, stops to help him. Featuring workaholic tendencies, humans being idiots, and love confessions in the face of injuries.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	priorities

Nines didn’t keep partners for long. It wasn’t like he _tried_ to push them away; Nines just didn’t work well with other people. He knew his own flaws. He was closed off, uptight, and a workaholic. If people couldn’t deal with it, then they could go beg Fowler for a new partner, what did he care? Nines was _fine_ working alone, used to it even. He solved case after case on his own, staying at the precinct long after his coworkers left.

It was a good system. At least it _was_ a good system, until Fowler got it in his head that the precinct could use the good press hiring androids gave. Nines didn’t hate androids; he’d been horrified at the events of the revolution, but supporting android rights and having one as his partner were two very different animals.

Hank, his brother Connor’s android partner, seemed great. Hank was very polite, something of a little shit as Nines got to know him better. Connor hadn’t been the same since his kid had passed away and Hank somehow got Connor to smile more than he had in years. Connor seemed a little less broken when Hank was around, maybe even _happy_ sometimes _,_ and that was enough for Nines.

Nines’ partner on the other hand…. Gavin was a prototype, an advanced model. He was also kind of an asshole (Nines would know; he was one too). Gavin was confrontational, blunt to the point of rudeness, and swore like a sailor. The only reason he and Nines hadn’t torn each other’s throats out was because Gavin was a surprisingly competent detective. He could keep up with Nines intense focus on work in a way his previous human partners couldn’t. Though, Nines figured Gavin had an unfair advantage there as he didn’t need to _sleep_.

There’d been a disturbance call that morning and Fowler had put Nines and Gavin on it. “You look fuckin’ terrible,” Gavin said in greeting, sliding into the passenger seat of Nines’ car.

Nines didn’t dignify that greeting with a response, just side-eyed Gavin and started the car. Nines hadn’t gotten any sleep (when did he ever?) and he wasn’t in the mood to verbally spar. Gavin, of course, looked perfect as usual with his curling brown hair falling just so over his intense gray eyes. Even with that scar on the bridge of his nose (seriously, what Cyberlife freak put a scar on an _android_?) he was handsome. Looking at him made Nines angry, so he looked away and drove.

Nines and Gavin approached the house they’d gotten the disturbance call about. The front door was hanging off its hinges. When Gavin moved it aside, a man burst out the house, running at an inhuman speed. He had to be an android. Gavin took off after him immediately, android speed letting him keep up. Nines ran the opposite way, looping around the block in hopes of trapping the perp between he and Gavin. 

Nines saw the perp coming his way and took out his gun. He took aim. “Put your hands up!” Nines called. The perp kept running towards him. “Stay way you are!” Nines demanded. “This is your last chance!” The perp wasn’t stopping. Nines grimaced and shot the man in the leg. The wound was non-fatal, but should’ve been enough to take him down. _Should’ve_ being the operative word there- the man seemed completely unaffected by Nines’ shot. Had Nines missed? No, Nines saw blue blood running down the man’s leg just as he tackled Nines to the ground. 

Nines did his best to wrestle the man, but really it was no match. They rolled over a few times before the perp pinned Nines, slamming his head into the concrete. Nines saw stars. Vaguely, he noticed the weight of the perp on top of him disappear and heard the sound of his retreating footsteps. Nines tried to sit up and nearly blacked out. _I’m just gonna lay down,_ Nines thought dizzily _. Gavin will catch the perp, he always does._

Nines hissed in pain as someone touched the wound on the back of his head. “What are you doing?” Nines said, through gritted teeth. 

Gavin was kneeling down next to Nines, one hand supporting his neck, the other inspecting his wound. Gavin snorted. “Keeping you from bleeding the fuck out,” Gavin responded. He shifted his position so Nines’ head rested in his lap.

“Your clothes,” Nines protested. 

“I’ll send you my dry-cleaning bill,” Gavin said drily.

“You’re _such_ a dick,” Nines muttered.

“I called you an ambulance,” Gavin offered. 

“Never mind,” Nines said. He looked up at Gavin, whose gaze was focused intently on him. Gavin was probably scanning him; he’d done it before, just to get a rise out of Nines. Gavin’s LED flickered between yellow and red. The yellow didn’t concern Nines; Gavin’s LED was usually more yellow than blue anyways (Nines theorized he was constantly looking up new hair products). Red, on the other hand… Nines had never seen it turn red before. “You’d tell me if I was gonna die, right?” Nines asked.

Gavin frowned. “You’re not going to die,” he said. “You’re just extremely concussed.”

It was Nines’ turn to frown. “You let that guy go, to help _me_ , when it’s just a concussion?”

“Just a concussion,” Gavin muttered. “It’s _brain trauma_ ,” he said, in his best humans-are-idiots voice.

“Mild brain trauma,” Nines corrected. 

Gavin’s LED flickered red again. Unthinkingly, Nines reached up and touched Gavin’s face. He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen. For Gavin to calm the hell down, for starters. But Gavin didn’t seem calm. He seemed frozen beneath Nines’ fingers. “I’m gonna be okay,” Nines said softly.

“I know,” Gavin said defensively, but beneath the anger he sounded unsure.

“You don’t have to… prioritize me,” Nines said, dropping his hand. 

Gavin’s eyebrows knit together. Then he took Nines’ hand in his own. “Yes,” Gavin said. “I do.”

“Oh,” Nines said. For Gavin to put Nines above catching a criminal felt like… _a big fucking deal_.

“Yeah,” Gavin replied. Then he kissed Nines. Gavin’s lips were warm and soft and he ran his free hand through Nines’ hair, careful not to touch his wound. Gavin pulled away, eyes softer than Nines had ever seen them.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a hallucination,” Nines said.

Gavin’s LED spun blue. “It wasn’t.”

Nines let his head drop back into Gavin’s lap. “Thank God.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding to this series all month long :)! 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
